


You Know Me So Well

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Over 7 years together gave the boys plenty of time to explore each other. Explore each other’s bodies, explore each other’s kinks. They had done sexual activities with each other so much that it came so naturally to them.





	

Over 7 years together gave the boys plenty of time to explore each other. Explore each other’s bodies, explore each other’s kinks. They had done sexual activities with each other so much that it came so naturally to them.

When they had sex, almost everything was body language. They understood each other so well and knew what to do to get the other aroused and drive them wild. They were so in tune with each other that they could understand what the other wanted during their most passionate moments.

Right now was no exception. The two boys had just gotten home from their last instalment of their tour and the tension had been insane. Of course, they were older, and they were quite good at containing themselves in public even though the only thought on their mind could be just ravishing the other. It even made the experience so much better when they just took their time and waited until the could be reunited later on.

The tour definitely took a toll on their need to be intimate with each other. Both men were very loving and very expressive in body language when it came to showing feeling for their lover.

But now, they were finally alone. They could finally do what they’ve been itching to do for such a long time and they could be as intimate and as close as they wanted.

Though they did act quite flirtatious sometimes in public and often seemed quite close, they still didn’t want to out themselves completely. They simply just weren’t ready to share this indescribable intimacy with the world. They would continue to wait until they were ready. For now, their relationship would be kept private and they cherished every moment of it, especially their erotic moments.

Dan and Phil had gone to Phil’s (their) room to unpack their bags. They knew that before the process of unpacking happened, a specific act of passion would most likely happen first.

Both Dan and Phil set their bags on the floor at the edge of their bed. “Fuck, it’s nice to be home,” Dan said, flopping onto Phil’s bed and burying his face into the duvet.

“Yeah,” Phil said back longingly and sat down on the bed beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Dan moved up into the touch, sighing in content.

“Keep doing that,” Dan groaned, Phil beginning to give the younger boy a massage. Phil shifted so that he was sitting on Dan’s thighs. Sleeping on that tour bus had given Dan some back pains that clearly needed some attention from Phil’s gentle hands.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Phil giggled as Dan groaned and moaned through his massage.

Phil’s hands crept lower on Dan’s back. He only stopped when both of his hands rested on Dan’s clothed ass cheeks. Dan’s moans of pleasure went from being because of the massage to the being because of the touch of Phil’s big hands on his ass.

“Does that feel good too, bear?” Phil remarked suggestively, Dan nodding and grinding his ass up into Phil’s hands which were now massaging his cheeks through his tight jeans.

Phil decided that Dan’s jeans were getting in the way of what he wanted to see. He pulled down his jeans and briefs so his round ass was exposed. Dan shivered at the cool air hitting his ass so suddenly.

Phil leant down to kiss his left cheek, his hand groping the right. “Such gorgeous ass,” Phil whispered into his skin, Dan sighing happily at the praise.

As Phil nipped at the flesh of Dan’s ass cheek, Dan began to writhe and get squirmy above him. Phil knew that had meant he was ready to proceed. He reached down to the bags on the floor and brought out the lube they had packed for their tour. Unfortunately, the bottle didn’t get much use as they were so busy all the time. They’d be sure to get their use of it eventually.

“Wanna go sit by the headboard, baby?” Dan nodded and got up from his stomach, taking his shirt off and sitting up against the headboard completely naked. “Can you spread your legs for me?” Phil asked, taking off his pants and boxers, moving up the bed to sit next to Dan. Dan complied and spread his legs wide, leaning back for Phil to get a good view of his pretty hole under his hard, heavy cock.

Phil opened the bottle of lube, getting his fingers all slick to prepare Dan. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside, moving his hand so he could tease Dan’s rim. He looked up at Dan for any visual signs of discomfort. He knew Dan enough that he would tell him to stop if he wanted to stop, and Phil was honoured to have his trust.

Phil took the opportunity to kiss Dan’s slightly open mouth, remembering that he hasn’t even given him a proper kiss since they had gotten home. Dan kissed back, adding some tongue into the mix. “I love you,” Dan whispered gently.

“I love you,” Phil replied.

Phil continued to kiss Dan, moving down to his neck to suck beautiful marks of his love into his skin.

“Hey, Phil.” Dan tapped his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Phil retreated from his neck immediately and look at Dan with slight concern.

“Yeah?” He asked him.

“Can you maybe go slower? Because it’s been a while and I wanted it to be special since this is our first time after our tour.” Phil almost awed out loud. He remembered a similar situation when they were first about to have sex and Dan had asked him to go slow. It was his first time and he wanted it to be special.

“Of course,” Phil replied, kissing his forehead and Dan smiled.

Phil went back to his task on Dan’s neck and teased Dan’s rim again with his lubed fingers. He pushed one in through the tight ring of muscles, Dan gasping at the sensation.

Phil lazily thrust the finger in and out, searching around for his prostate. “More, please!” Phil obliged and added a second finger, looking at Dan’s blissed out face. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth agape.

Phil continued to slowly finger fuck Dan, moving his hair out of his face and behind his ear. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Dan opened his eyes, looking at Phil and smiling. “You’re one to talk,” he let out breathily.

Phil smiled back and kissed him again, making out with him while he added a third finger, Dan moaning into Phil’s mouth.

“You ready?” Phil asked him, breaking the kiss. Dan vigorously nodded. Phil removed his fingers from Dan, grabbing the lube from earlier and touching his own cock for the first time, sighing in content. He opened the bottle, covering his cock with the substance.

“Can you lay down on your back, bear?” Dan nodded again and got up from his spot on the headboard and laid comfortably on his back, his head resting on a pillow. Phil got in position over him, looking down at the younger for a moment to admire his body.

Dan’s pale skin contrasted beautifully against Phil’s colourful sheets. His curves were something Phil always admired. His entire body was so indescribable to Phil. Phil knew that the younger boy was very self-conscious about his body, having a little more tubbiness than usual, but Phil thought it was perfect.

As he got older, Dan got more confident in his body with Phil’s constant praise. It was the fact that Dan’s body was enough to make Phil hard with want to get his hands on him.

Phil kissed his chest before he took his legs and put them over his shoulders so he could get better access to his already stretched hole.

“You ready?” Phil asked, Dan looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He nodded, shifting a bit to get a little more comfortable

Phil guided his cock to Dan’s hole, slowly inching it in his hole. He could feel Dan clench up around him and stopped to look up and see if he was okay.

Dan’s eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was beginning to relax as Phil assumed he was going a little too fast. “You okay?” Phil asked for assurance.

“I-I’m fine. You can keep going. Jus’ been a while.” He waited until Dan looked completely relaxed again to push in much slower. Soon, soft groans were falling from Dan’s pretty pink lips.

Once Phil knew his whole cock was inside of Dan, he pulled out a little bit and pushed it back in again, trying to figure out a good pace.

Once he found a good pace, he stuck to it and lazily thrust in and out of Dan. He took in the appearance of the boy underneath him. His body was flushed and his hands were grabbing at the sheets. His eyes were shut again and he looked as if he was concentrating on the pleasure.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” Phil asked him. Dan opened his eyes and hips mouth turned up in a smile. He looked up at the man above him.

“All the ti- ah!” Phil just giggled and moved his hand down to Dan’s needy cock. He must’ve been desperate for that touch as he hadn’t given any attention at all to his flushed, rock hard cock.

Phil made a fist around his cock and moved up and down at a pace slightly faster than his thrusts. Every once in a while, he’d run his thumb over his sensitive tip and slit. He knew that was his most sensitive spot on his cock so tried to give it a bit of attention.

“Please kiss me,” Dan let out through breathy moans and gasps. Phil complied and met his lips in a passionate kiss.

All of this was enough to make Dan come unexpectedly. Phil’s cock inside of him, his fist around his cock, and the loving yet rough kiss made his orgasm rock through him hard.

Phil kissed him through his orgasm, feeling like he was swallowing his moans in their opened mouth kiss.

Phil pulled out of Dan so he wouldn’t make him too oversensitive. He moved his own hand around his cock, reaching his orgasm quickly and coming all over Dan’s lower tummy and pelvis.

“Thanks,” Dan said sarcastically, looking down at the mess all over him.

“Sorry,” Phil replied guiltily.

“It’s fine, you spoon.” Dan leant up to kiss his cheek again.

“As much as I love you and would love to cuddle, I need to wash this off.” Phil let Dan’s legs down and sat on the edge of the bed.

“How about I make us a nice, warm bath with a colourful bath bomb?” Phil asked.

“You know me so well.”


End file.
